


it's not christmas till somebody cries

by lordbirthdayxv



Series: Living Ultralife [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, advent calendar shenanigans, just... christmas-y stuff, questionable ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbirthdayxv/pseuds/lordbirthdayxv
Summary: “Baby,” Kihyun says, voice strained, “is this a Shrek dildo?”Changkyun nods excitedly, holding up the card that states, in Changkyun’s near-illegible scrawl, a phrase with way too much subtext: “sensory ogre-load”.Domestic boyfriends, the yuletide, and copious amounts of cockblocking.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Living Ultralife [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116821
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	it's not christmas till somebody cries

**Author's Note:**

> it is i, back again with pointless christmas shit because its holiday season. happy holidays, y'all!
> 
> title from it's not christmas till somebody cries by carly rae jepsen, who quite frankly, inspired this whole dumb exercise

“Stop it,” Kihyun hisses, deftly snatching the cookie out of Changkyun’s hand, “these are for the kids.”

Changkyun, here for a good time, not a long time, ignores him and reaches out for the plate again. Kihyun hits him away with the back of the ladle he is holding. Changkyun scowls.

“What the fuck? It’s just one measly cookie,” he complains. 

Kihyun picks up the plate and places it safely by the stove where a pot of mushroom soup is bubbling away. “You’ll ruin your appetite. They’ll be here any minute, just hold on a bit longer. Oh and can you get the skillet rolls out of the oven? I still need to do the pasta.”

Changkyun grumbles some choice words about doing that he is lucky Kihyun doesn’t catch, and moves to do as told. 

“Are they gonna stay here for the holidays?” he says, depositing the skillet on the island to cool. Kihyun ignores his obvious irritation and continues to chop garlic.

“They’ll leave for Sunmi’s parents’ place on Christmas Eve, you know this,” he looks over his shoulder and smiles brightly just to piss Changkyun off, “it’s just one week.”

“Kihyun,” Changkyun pleads, “we're on a _schedule_.”

Kihyun snorts and turns to sauté the veggies. “It's just an Advent calendar, Changkyun.”

There is a short silence before Changkyun marches out of the kitchen and Kihyun sighs as the door to the bedroom slams shut. He has anticipated this happening for a while now and in his defense, he doesn’t exactly understand what all the fuss was about. He had come home from work one fine November evening to find Changkyun grinning from ear to ear, who had quickly ushered Kihyun into their bedroom. Up on the wall above their bed, there was a silver string, secured on either side with hooks and hanging from it were 24 little red stockings with their numbers embroidered in silver thread. 

“Did you make this?” Kihyun asked, awed. Changkyun nodded eagerly, jumping on to his back. 

“Yes! Our very own custom Advent calendar,” he kissed Kihyun’s cheek with a loud smack, “I can’t wait for you to see what’s inside,” he said, nuzzling into Kihyun’s neck.

Kihyun hummed and gripped him under his thighs to hike him up, “Yeah? What did you put in it?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out, baby,” Changkyun’s hand came to rest against his throat with just enough pressure to make Kihyun draw a shaky breath. Needless to say, there hadn’t been anything coherent he’d been able to say after that. 

His question had finally been answered on December 1, when Changkyun had cut off a stocking from its line and dropped it on Kihyun’s palm to open. Inside, was a card that simply read “the lotus”.

“Um,” Kihyun blinked.

Changkyun plucked the card out of his hands and put it on the nightstand. “What do you think?” he asked eagerly.

“What does it mean?” Kihyun asked, puzzled. Changkyun giggled and leaned in with his tongue caught between his teeth.

“It’s a sex-vent calendar,” he said gleefully, pulling Kihyun forward to sit on his lap, “for every day leading up to Christmas, we spice things up by trying out something new.”

Kihyun frowned, shifting a little and making Changkyun groan as he rubbed against him, “’spice things up’? Is sex with me boring?”

Changkyun stopped trying to surreptitiously undo Kihyun’s buttons and stared up at him, “This is a trick question, isn’t it?”

Kihyun huffed and pushed himself off his lap to sit opposite him, ignoring Changkyun’s whine, “Am I… too vanilla for you or something?” he asked, brow furrowed.

Changkyun groaned. “Look, it’s a dirty Advent calendar. You’re way overthinking this.”

“I just want to know what brought this on so suddenly,” Kihyun folded his arms and glared at him. Changkyun let out a defeated sigh. 

“Baby, I just wanted to do something fun with you. Y’know, our own little holiday tradition,” he took Kihyun’s hand and batted his eyelashes, “this isn’t a veiled comment on your sexual prowess, I promise.”

Kihyun hadn’t been convinced but with Changkyun’s cock buried deep and thrusting torturously slow up into him, he had clung limpet-like to Changkyun’s chest and promptly discarded all misgivings. 

That is until Hyunwoo's visit to Korea. They were spending Christmas with his in-laws and Hyunwoo had called to tell Kihyun that they would come around afterwards. Kihyun, having just made the final deposit on the new house and eager to see the kids, had instead offered an extended stay but in his excitement, had forgotten to account for one problem, one that was currently singing “That was the Worst Christmas Ever” and sulking in their bedroom.

Kihyun sighs and turns off the heat to walk down the hall to check up on Changkyun. He hadn’t actually meant to hurt Changkyun’s feelings and he did appreciate that he handmade a calendar for them but he also couldn’t allow Changkyun anywhere near his dick as long as there were kids in the house, mostly because he had full faith in Changkyun’s skills and none in his own ability to keep quiet.

The doorbell rings just as he reaches the bedroom so with a fervent prayer that Changkyun is at least civil to their guests, Kihyun turns and races to the front door. 

The only warning he gets is a high pitched “Kihyunnie!” before he is tackled to the ground, the twins proceeding to climb up all over him. Kihyun giggles and tries his best to hug them both. 

“Hey! Guys, come on!” Sunmi quickly removes one squirming Janggun, making Jangmi cling even tighter to Kihyun’s neck. 

“Hi,” Kihyun smiles from underneath her, “don’t worry, I got her.” He gets to his feet, holding Jangmi and leans forward to hug Sunmi, “come on, get inside all of you. Where’s hyung?”

“He’s getting the bags,” Sunmi replies before yelling and lunging after Janggun who has taken off down the hall to see the tree. Kihyun grins and looks down at the baby in his arms. 

“Have you been good, you little gremlin?”

Jangmi does her best impression of his walnut chin and squints. “I’m on the good list. Are you?”

Kihyun laughs and hitches her up on his hip as Hyunwoo approaches with all their luggage, “God, I don’t see you for a year and you’re already sassing me.” He reaches forward to take a suitcase and Hyunwoo pulls him into a one armed hug.

“Been well?” he asks with a smile and Kihyun nods, ushering him inside and closing the door. To his relief, he can hear Changkyun talking to Sunmi in the living room. Good, at least he wasn’t being difficult.

The day passes without incident, although Changkyun never addresses Kihyun directly but it’s nothing a few kisses can’t fix so Kihyun doesn’t push him much, more focused on playing the good host. He’s looking forward to tonight though, to cuddling under the blankets and maybe even get a little hand action going. 

“I wanna sleep in Kihyunnie’s room!”

Fuck. Changkyun shoots Kihyun a dark look from across the room. Kihyun reddens and blinks into his eggnog. 

“You can’t do that,” Janggun admonishes his sister in his grown up voice, “Kihyunnie didn’t give you permission.”

Kihyun breathes a sigh of relief and smiles. “That’s right, I-,”

“You need to ask him first,” Janggun declares before putting his mug on the coffee table and looking at Kihyun, “Kihyunnie, may I sleep in your room?”

“Guys,” Sunmi begins, looking between Kihyun and Changkyun, who is observing the inside of his empty mug very studiously, “it’s a big house, you have your own room-”

“But I missed him,” Jangmi’s eyes are already filling with the biggest, fattest tears.

“I wanna hear him sing,” Janggun adds, “you don’t sing as good as him.”

“Hey-!”

“Kids, don’t make a fuss,” Hyunwoo interjects calmly. The two quiet down immediately but Kihyun’s stomach churns with guilt. He loves these kids and seeing them both look so glum makes him feel bad. He is also just a very weak man.

“You can sleep in my room,” he says and all heads snap toward him, two pairs of eyes shining with anticipation and one boring into his skull. He smiles, “Changkyun can take the guest bedroom, won’t you, Changkyun?”

Changkyun presses his mouth into a tight smile, making his dimples pop out but Kihyun can see the murderous intent in his eyes when he looks at Kihyun, “Of course, honey, you don’t have to ask.”

Well, Kihyun thinks bitterly as he leads the chattering six year olds to his bedroom, their pajama sets in his arms, maybe a little more than a few kisses. 

It turns out that it will take a lot more than a few kisses because the kids are clingy little demons, Kihyun is a pushover, and Changkyun is seething because now the twins want to sleep in their bedroom every night of their stay. Kihyun just can’t say no to them and, as he reasons with a glaring Changkyun in the kitchen early one morning, they missed him and he won’t see them again for who knows how long after this visit. 

“This is our first Christmas in this house, Kihyun,” Changkyun whisper-yells, “do you have any idea how many DIY videos I had to watch to make those fucking stockings?”

Kihyun folds his arms and glares. “I couldn’t say no to Hyunwoo over your stupid fucking calendar, Changkyun,” he says and immediately regrets it because Changkyun visibly deflates, blinking at him with a hurt look in his eyes.

“You never liked it, did you?” he says quietly.

Kihyun is frantic. “I never said that, I just-”

“Fuck it,” Changkyun cuts him off, “should’ve told me you didn’t wanna do it back when we started instead of using your brother as an excuse.” He pushes past Kihyun and out the door before Kihyun has the time to reply. Later, lying in bed with one twin sleeping on either side of him, Kihyun looks up at the remaining stockings, the embroidered thread glinting dully in the ambient purple light of the floor lamps, and feels guilt sit heavy in his chest. He thinks of Changkyun, clumsy and inexperienced, spending hours making each one of them so he can surprise Kihyun. 

Carefully, he extracts himself from the children’s arms and places a pillow in his place, tiptoes to the door and steps out into the hall. He pads downstairs and hesitates outside one of the guest bedrooms before taking a deep breath and opening it. 

Changkyun is awake, sitting up in bed, glasses on and reading a book by the light of the nightstand lamp. He looks up in surprise as Kihyun steps over the threshold.

“What are you doing here?”

Kihyun ignores the question and plucks the book from his hands, closing it and putting it to a side. Pushing the blankets away, he climbs into Changkyun’s lap and rests head against his chest, pulling the blankets back up. None of them speak for a while and Kihyun grows increasingly anxious because Changkyun isn’t hugging him back. Kihyun swallows.

“It’s not a stupid calendar,” he says quietly, “I’m sorry, that was unfair of me.”

Changkyun still isn’t moving so Kihyun pushes his face into his neck and kisses there, hands against Changkyun’s chest, feeling his heart beat against his palms. “I’m sorry,” he looks up into Changkyun’s face, “I’m really sorry.”

Changkyun sighs and finally wraps his arms around Kihyun’s narrow shoulders, pushing his face into Kihyun’s hair. 

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it that way.”

Kihyun sighs contentedly as he pushes himself up to hug Changkyun properly, peppering kisses along his jaw and neck. Changkyun runs his hands up and down Kihyun’s back, grabbing two handfuls of his ass and squeezing gently. Kihyun smiles and kisses the corner of his mouth, thumb skirting along his cheekbone. Changkyun is about to lean in for a kiss when Kihyun remembers.

“Oh wait, I had to apologize for something else.” Changkyun raises an eyebrow, hands stilling on Kihyun’s waist. Kihyun smiles sheepishly. “Um, Hyunwoo was supposed to visit after Christmas. I kinda… asked him to come stay early.”

Changkyun stares. “You what?”

“It’s- look we have a house now! I thought it’d be nice to have them stay here,” Kihyun says quickly. 

“They could have stayed here _after_ Christmas! It was their original plan, wasn’t it?!”

“Yeah but-”

“Oh my god,” Changkyun narrows his eyes, “you forgot about the calendar, didn’t you? After I made such a big deal about how special it was. You forgot.”

Kihyun bites his lip. Changkyun glares. 

“I’m sleepy, I think I’ll go to bed now,” he huffs. Kihyun sighs. 

“Can I kiss you goodnight?”

“I don’t know, Kihyun, can you?”

Kihyun glares, grabs Changkyun’s face and plants one on his lips. Changkyun keeps his mouth resolutely shut and Kihyun soon feels like a dog lapping at his lips. He pulls back and frowns. “Ugh. I’m sorry, okay? I really am. You can sulk all you want but they leave in a couple of days and then I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

Changkyun sniffles delicately and looks at him down his nose. “No, thank you. Now please leave.”

Kihyun gets to his feet, grumbling about being surrounded with children and heads back to his bedroom.

Christmas Eve. The turkey is carved, side dishes served, butts in seats around the table, and Kihyun can finally breathe. Cooking with two children running amok in the kitchen had been stressful to say the least but he had managed with Sunmi's help. Changkyun had breezed past him several times, getting snacks from the cabinets, drinks from the fridge, occasionally teasing the twins but very pointedly ignoring Kihyun. But no matter. The final day is here. Hyunwoo and Sunmi will leave for Busan after dinner to make it in time for Christmas morning and Changkyun would finally have the quiet, intimate Christmas he had wanted. 

“I don’t wanna go,” Jangmi has her tears at the ready once more and Kihyun can do nothing but smile tiredly as Hyunwoo picks her up. 

“We’ll come again, baby, don’t be sad. Say goodbye to Kihyunnie.”

Jangmi sniffles, her lower lip wobbling while Janggun stubbornly clings to Kihyun’s legs. To Kihyun’s surprise, Changkyun crouches down next to him and smiles. 

“Next time, Kihyunnie and I will come see you guys, I promise,” he says warmly, opening his arms, “hug?”

Janggun slowly moves into his embrace and Kihyun’s heart melts right out of all his orifices. Changkyun and kids. Maybe their own kids someday. He shakes his head vigorously to chase away the thought and clears his throat. 

“You two be good now, there’s still time for Santa to put you on the naughty list.” Jangmi scrunches up her nose and shakes her head. 

“Nu-uh. He’s already on his way now.” 

Kihyun walks them to the car, Changkyun trailing a few steps behind, carrying a reluctant Janggun. Some more goodbye hugs and wails of woe, and the twins finally wave miserably from the backseat as the car pulls out and away. Kihyun sighs tiredly and leans against Changkyun’s shoulder, looking up at him. 

“Hey.”

Changkyun bites back a smile. “Hi.”

“Carry me? My knees are giving out.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes fondly before picking Kihyun up like a baby, hiking him up securely against him and moving back inside. “Bed?”

Kihyun shakes his head, nuzzling into his neck. “Let’s sit by the fire. I missed you.”

“Been here all along,” Changkyun replies, settling down into the armchair close to the grate. Kihyun adjusts his legs around him and sinks against his chest, letting out a tiny moan. 

“Mm I know,” he hesitates, “how about we open another one of those stockings?”

Changkyun pauses, pulls him away to look at his face. “Are you trying to placate me?”

“Sure,” Kihyun shrugs, “or maybe I’m just really horny. Wanna do something about it?” 

Changkyun scoffs and pulls him close. “Hang tight, princess,” he says and gets to his feet. Kihyun feels anticipation raising goosebumps on his skin and by the time Changkyun dumps him unceremoniously on the bed, he is extremely impatient. Changkyun takes off a stocking and opens it, reads the card, and laughs gleefully.

“Oh this is karmic justice, that’s what it is.” 

Kihyun stares, confused as Changkyun walks to the closet and dives into the very back, pulling out a deep red velvet bag with gold drawstrings. He brings it to the bed and sits in front of Kihyun, grin almost splitting his face. Kihyun frowns.

“What’s this?”

“Open it,” Changkyun encourages. Kihyun casts him a look before gingerly undoing the strings and opening the neck of the bag. He stares inside, not sure of what he is looking at.

“Once again,” he says slowly, “what’s this?”

“What does it look like?” Changkyun is positively jumping for joy and Kihyun doesn’t like it one bit.

“Changkyun.”

“Kihyun.”

A pause.

“Is this-?”

“Yes.”

Slowly, very slowly, Kihyun reaches into the bag and removes the seven inch monstrosity dwarfing the rest of the contents of the bag. It is an obnoxious shade of green, studded along the shaft and has what looks like two miniature trumpets at its base instead of the normal flare. Kihyun stares and stares until the penny finally drops. He looks up to see Changkyun looking extremely pleased. 

“Baby,” Kihyun says, voice strained, “is this a Shrek dildo?”

Changkyun nods excitedly, holding up the card that states, in Changkyun’s near-illegible scrawl, a phrase with way too much subtext: “sensory ogre-load”.

Kihyun narrows his eyes. Opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens it again. 

“What are you gonna do?”

Changkyun leans forward and takes the dildo from Kihyun’s hand, waving it in front of his face and giggling like a deranged toddler. “Gonna put it in your butt.”

Kihyun screeches and swats at his hand, face the color of the bag and ears burning hotter than the sun. “You will NOT!”

Changkyun cackles and pushes him back into the bed, straddling his hips as Kihyun kicks and screams. “Come on, Ki, you’re being ogre-ly sensitive about this.”

Kihyun screams which only makes Changkyun laugh that much harder. He leans down and takes Kihyun’s wrists, pressing them into the bed by his head and rubs the tip of his nose against Kihyun’s. It is dainty, pointed and small, the way Kihyun scrunches it up just makes it looker cuter. Changkyun blows lightly on Kihyun’s mouth and Kihyun goes a little still. 

“Can I kiss you first?” Changkyun asks, eyes fixed on Kihyun’s lips. Kihyun’s breath hitches and he nods, opening his legs so Changkyun can settle in between and kiss him. It’s languid and slow, and it makes Kihyun’s toes curl and heat gather honey thick in his belly. Changkyun licks into his mouth with his obscenely long tongue and Kihyun almost comes right there. 

“I wanna fuck you, baby,” Changkyun whispers against his mouth, hot breath ghosting over Kihyun’s lips, “You want that? Do you want me to fuck you?”

Kihyun nods, head too fuzzy to form words, and lies almost limp as Changkyun gets both their clothes out of the way. He kisses Kihyun again, tracing a soft path down his jaw to his neck, biting down on his clavicle and sucking a bruise into the skin. Kihyun whines impatiently but Changkyun is taking his sweet time, sucking another mark near the raised bud of a nipple, pressing his tongue flat against it as he rolls the other between the pad of his thumb and index finger. Kihyun whines again, dick straining against his boxers and Changkyun raises his head to smirk. 

“Where does baby want me to touch? Here?” he cups Kihyun’s clothed dick and Kihyun’s breath hitches slightly.

“Please,” Kihyun moans, voice dripping with want, “need you, Changkyun, _please_ …”

Changkyun straightens up and looks down at him. “You’re gonna have to beg harder, baby. You’ve made me wait so long.” He picks up the green dildo and Kihyun flushes bright red at the sight of it and shakes his head.

“No,” he says shakily, “not that. You- want you.”

“Why don’t you want it, baby?” Changkyun asks, grinding his palm harder against Kihyun’s cock. Kihyun almost weeps. 

“It’s- em-embarrassing,” he whimpers, squirming under Changkyun’s hold but keeping his hands obediently to his side. 

Changkyun smiles. “I think it’s a fitting punishment for making me wait, don’t you think?”

Kihyun moans as Changkyun lowers the waistband of his boxers, exposing the flushed tip. He presses his thumb into the slit and Kihyun keens. 

“Tell me, baby. Do you want it?” Kihyun shakes his head vigorously and sobs as Changkyun presses harder. “I’m not gonna fuck you until you use your words.”

Kihyun opens his eyes, tears gathering at the corners and sniffles. “I want it, please, I want it, I’ll take whatever you’ll give me, just please, _please_ …”

Changkyun coos and leans down to kiss his forehead, whispering a “good boy” before reaching for the drawstring bag again and extracting a bottle of lube and a candy cane. He unwraps it and gestures to Kihyun to open his mouth, placing the cane between his lips like a bone for a dog. 

“Hold on to this for me, baby. You look so beautiful like this,” he says softly, hand brushing over Kihyun’s neck down to his stomach, “such a good boy.” It travels down to Kihyun’s boxers and he slowly pushes the waistband down and out of the way. Kihyun quickly kicks them off and looks up at Changkyun, eyes shining with anticipation. Changkyun runs his hand along the tender skin of Kihyun’s thighs. 

“Open your legs, sweetheart. Wider. That’s it.” He leans down to mouth at Kihyun’s balls as his wet fingers circle the rim, gently pushing against the tight ring of muscle until it opens up for him. Kihyun lets out a drawn out moan as Changkyun begins to fuck his finger in and out of him, his tongue licking a stripe along the underside of Kihyun’s cock and dipping into the slit. He adds another finger, stretching him out, fingertips brushing against Kihyun’s prostate and making him arch and writhe off the bed. Satisfied, Changkyun extracts his fingers, ignoring Kihyun’s whimpers, and reaches for the green monstrosity. Pours a generous amount of lube on to it. Kihyun smells peppermint. 

It is firm but not hard, and slides into his stretched hole with ease, the studs catching deliciously along his walls. The candy cane almost slips from between his lips as drool drips down the corners of his mouth. Changkyun pushes it almost all the way to the hilt, stopping just short of the ears, and spins it a bit, making Kihyun almost choke on his own spit.

“Good?” Changkyun asks, voice unbearably smug. Normally, Kihyun would throw a quick jab or a withering look his way but he can barely focus on anything except the dildo sliding in and out of him at a steady pace. He moans brokenly, lips sticking to the candy between them and thrusts weakly, trying to get it to go deeper. Changkyun immediately presses down on his abdomen with his other hand. “Don’t move, baby or I won’t let you come.”

Kihyun nods frantically, obeying at once. He wants to be good, wants to make up for the crowded holiday and the present he had unwittingly scorned. Changkyun had put so much care into it and Kihyun wants him to know how much he appreciates him, embarrassing green dildos and Kihyun’s pride be damned.

He almost screams when the thing somehow slips even deeper inside him, the ear flares brushing against his perineum. He’s so very close but he knows Changkyun wouldn’t allow it, not yet. 

“Mmf,” he whimpers. Changkyun, ever attentive, immediately slows down until he eventually pulls the thing out, the sudden loss jarring Kihyun out of his addled, fuck-drunk state. Changkyun tosses the dildo to a side and pulls out a foil wrapper from the bag, tearing it between his teeth, and rolling it on. He leans over Kihyun and gently removes the candy cane that Kihyun had been unconsciously biting down on. 

“Oh sweetheart, look at you,” he coos, flicking his tongue over Kihyun’s sticky sweet mouth. Kihyun tentatively brings his hands up to coil in Changkyun’s hair and pulls him down to kiss him, the sugary friction making him moan wantonly into Changkyun’s mouth. It is wet and sloppy and Changkyun is tugging harshly at his cock and it _hurts_ but it’s the kind of hurt that makes Kihyun’s eyes roll back into his head. Changkyun lifts Kihyun’s legs and bends them at the knees, gently pushing in, bending Kihyun almost in half into the mattress. 

Kihyun cries out as Changkyun bottoms out and begins thrusting roughly, dissolving into a mess of pleas, moans and nonsense syllables strung together. Changkyun whispers platitudes into his ears, kissing his tears away and his words right out of his mouth. There is sugar collecting on the corners of Kihyun’s mouth and dissolving on his tongue and tight heat uncoiling in his abdomen, slowly and then all at once as Changkyun catches his earlobe between his teeth and Kihyun comes with a full-body shudder, his orgasm wrenching out of him and coating his stomach and Changkyun’s chest with streaks of white. Changkyun perseveres a bit longer, fingers toying with Kihyun’s oversensitive dick, riding out his own high to Kihyun’s moans of pain.

Kihyun hazards a glance at him when the edges of his vision sharpen, Changkyun’s honey skin golden with a fine sheen of sweat, completely spent. Kihyun raises himself up on one elbow and pushes Changkyun's damp hair away from his forehead. Kisses there and then both his cheeks. Changkyun smiles and cracks an eye open to look at Kihyun.

“So,” he begins, playfulness shining in his eyes, “did you like it?”

Kihyun curls up next to him, breathing in his warm, musky scent. “Mmhm.”

They lie there in silence, basking in the afterglow, Changkyun running lazy fingers up and down the length of Kihyun’s arm and Kihyun teetering on the very edge of sleep. 

“I hope it wasn’t too ogre-whelming.”

Kihyun lets out a long, beleaguered sigh and settles for pinching the soft flesh of Changkyun’s side. Changkyun yelps and breaks out into a fit of giggles. Kihyun pulls himself up into a sitting position. 

“Come on,” he says, “we need to shower.”

“Noooooo come cuddle me!”

“It’s almost Christmas morning, we can’t sleep like this,” Kihyun pulls a complaining Changkyun out of bed, “I’d rather not have dried cum on me for our first Christmas in this house.”

Changkyun tugs at his hand and pulls him back against his chest, pressing their sweaty, gross bodies together. “Fuck that. We get to spend it together anyway.”

Kihyun nestles closer, letting the warmth of Changkyun’s arms hold him still for a moment. This is good. This is nice. In fact, it is everything and more. He turns around in his embrace to press his lips gently against Changkyun’s. 

“I love you,” he whispers and Changkyun beams. 

“I love you too.” He replies and bonks their noses together, “but can we shower in the morning?”

Kihyun giggles and smothers his whines with more kisses, pulling him toward the bathroom and shutting the door behind them with a soft click.

**Author's Note:**

> come screm  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ajghar1)


End file.
